


“I’ll Keep you Warm”

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: It's a cold clear night that yields itself to a nice warm moment.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 29





	“I’ll Keep you Warm”

Fic based on work by [@shock777](https://tmblr.co/mGM40a9Uqi_e1oL7uiYGoqQ) <http://shock777.tumblr.com/post/149734739743/ill-keep-you-warm-thanks-to-everyone-who> (For reference image) 

* * *

He hated this. He hated surveillance. He especially hated surveillance in early November. A full moon hung in the sky, it was a clear but bitter night. Winter was coming early in Jump city. 

Beast Boy tried to stay focused. But he couldn’t help but feel he should be home. He had a wife and a new baby girl to be with and to take care of. Instead he was on a roof looking at a lab warehouse waiting for Dr. Light to show up. 

The Titans knew that when Light broke out he was going to need new gear. This was one of the three places that he can get lenses, and crystals and other techno whatchamacallits. Star and Cy were at the other locations. Rob- sorry Nightwing, was bouncing between all three. 

Beast Boy paced the rooftop trying keep his blood flowing. His mind wandering a bit to the last few times Dr. Light showed up. Light was basically a 20-minute bad guy. Well at least he used to be. All that had to happen was Raven had to pull him into her shadows and bam! he would be curled up in a fetal position ready to be taken to jail. The last time that happened he actually thanked them as the cell door closed.

Yet Raven had been out of action for a little bit, with being pregnant and all. That was a surprise. Neither Beast Boy or Raven thought that this could happen. It had been a roller coaster since he came home that night with takeout to find her crying. 

The last year was nothing like the sitcoms, or the movies. She was scared, He was scared, neither had any idea how to be a parent. But through the anxiety, and frustration, the guilt, even anger. It pulled them even closer. That and Beast Boy couldn’t believe how cute his daughter Rora was. Beast Boy knew he was in trouble, that girl was going to have him wrapped around her little finger.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and brought him out of his thoughts. There was a familiar tingle in the air and then a swirl of black energy. Out of the vortex the woman he loved hat stepped out onto the roof. 

“Rae what are you doing here?” 

“I have come to collect my husband” She said. Raven was wearing her cloak and uniform. It was the first time he had seen her in it. Since she had the baby. It was new and familiar at the same time. 

"Who is with the Rora?” he asked.

“Cyborg is keeping an eye on her. Starfire picked up Light about 20 minutes ago.” she said as she walked toward him looking around at the night’s sky.

“Well your dressed for it, this mean you’re ready to get back in the game?”

“It’s more like I am trying it on” She said and turned on her heal, her cloak billowed in the chilled breeze. Raven truly was a vision back-dropped by a sky filled with stars.

"It still looks great on you” He said with a smile, her look bringing back so many memories. All those missions, all those times they would slip away before the other knew they were dating. All the times he would just get glimpses of her that were normally hidden by that cloak, the garment teasing him with just little tastes of Raven’s lovely body.

"I am surprised that it fits!” She said smoothing over the fabric over her stomach with her hands. 

“If it fit any better, I wouldn’t be able to hold myself back” he said raising his eyebrows. The grin on his face showing off his fang. “How about we head home?”

“Not yet” She said quietly.

"But Rae its cold up here” he complained, his hands running up and down his arms. 

She stepped closer to him and said, “I will keep you warm” with one smooth motion wrapping him in her cloak with her.

His arms slipped under Ravens and eased her to his chest. They just held each other for a few moments in the cool air. Her warmth always felt so good to him. It wasn’t just heat, it was like a part of her permeating him. The rest of existence just faded out like the volume was turned down, leaving nothing but him and her.

“I don’t want to lose this” she whispered, her face buried in the crook of his neck. 

“What?” 

She looked up into his green eyes. She rubbed his back gently. “I know you love being Mom and Dad, I do too. But I also love us being Garfield and Raven. ” 

Beast Boy kissed her lips warmly. He slowly pecked down her jaw to her ear. “I love being Garfield and Raven too. ” he whispered, his warm breath making her ear tingle in the cold air. “Rae, I will support you whatever you want to do. If you want to say home with Rora, or if you want to suit up I will take care of the baby.”

“Beast Boy to Mr. Mom?” she quipped

“I was just going to go with ‘Dad’ but yea if that’s what you want” he said with a smile.

Raven went to her tip toes to playfully nip at Beast Boys earlobe making him jump slightly. “I have what I want, or I will soon. She then pressed her lips to her husband’s gently. "Cyborg said he could watch the Baby for the next few hours.”

Beast boy didn’t get a chance to respond before they were both enveloped in dark energy to someplace warmer and more private. 

* * *

I saw the reference pic and I had to write this. I did wait to post it till I got Shocks permission, since note only is this based on her work but I kinda slipped it into the reality her comic series lives in. Please note that these are links to her original posts, cause I don’t steel art, and you shouldn’t either. Thanks again [@shock777](https://tmblr.co/mGM40a9Uqi_e1oL7uiYGoqQ)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/160837220284/ill-keep-you-warm May 19th, 2017  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
